


Tony's Vision

by FictionDaze



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cyborg Nature, Love, M/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/pseuds/FictionDaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision must learn to cope with old emotions, forgotten memories, and new sensations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Vision

I'm not sure what to call this feeling. It's murky like muddied water, so hard to see through and rife with unknown consequences should I foolishly dive in. I can feel tightness in this chest and hear voices in this head. I have not yet decided which one belongs to me. For now I take claim to all in pieces, bits of energy and life. Everything I see is soaked in pinpricks of light, but there is something about him that glows. I know his name, his life, his pain and it feels wrong.

These secrets don't belong to me.

I can see the way he looks at me–at us. We as we are until I am me. It's so full of longing and loss, but he holds himself with all the illusion of flagrant disregard he's so often accused of possessing. I can think of no suitable way to react, so I do not.

It was easier before. My brother, my elder, that twisted iron other half of myself was such a looming immediate threat I was left with no options but to act briskly and on instinct. Now that time has passed and I learn from those around me and the memories grow overwhelming, I ponder what precisely I am expected to do. 

It was easier when he was gone. Run off to make nice with his wife–Pepper. The name resounds, carried on that loudest of lost voices. I have mixed feelings about that name. I know they can't be drawn of memory for there were no feelings of any kind before my birth. I stifle any protest to the contrary. 

Yet, undeniably, I feel something at his presence since his return. Something haunting. Something I cannot yet comprehend. 

So for now I will just avoid him. Turn my eyes away. Embrace the sensations and thoughts that are safe. It's just easier that way.

**Author's Note:**

> __________  
> Pretend it’s a one-shot and maybe someday, if you believe, it will become more.


End file.
